miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Lê Chiến Kim/History
Lê Chiến Kim is a teenage boy in Miss Bustier’s class. On occasion he helps Ladybug and Cat Noir as the Monkey Miraculous superhero, King Monkey. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Kim began a new school year at Collège Françoise Dupont in Miss Bustier’s class. After class, Kim handed Ivan a hurtful note before heading off to attend PE class. Upon Stoneheart's arrival at the stadium later that day, he fearfully fled the scene. In "Stoneheart", Kim inquired if Ivan remembered being a supervillain. Later, he observed Chloé, Sabrina, and Adrien as they fumbled around with chewed gum prior to the start of Miss Bustier's class. During roll call, he shared a chuckle with the rest of his class before Stoneheart's reappearance. In response, he hid in the corner of the classroom along with Juleka, Alix, and Max. Then, from the library he heard of Hawk Moth's demands but rejoiced at Ladybug's proclamation to defend the city. After the debacle, Kim gleefully laughed at Chloé after Marinette decided to stand up to her before class. In "The Bubbler", Kim was one of the many students that was invited to Adrien's birthday party by the Bubbler, however over time Kim's joy was turned to sadness when he and everyone else were forced to party. When Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived to crash the party, he fled from the Bubbler along with his classmates. He was horrified upon witnessing the heroes being sent skywards. Despite that, Kim rejoiced at their return, but soon he and everyone else were sent skywards. After the Bubbler was defeated, he was brought back down to earth via Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug. In "Mr. Pigeon", Kim heard of the Derby Hat contest that their school was hosting and was partnered with Max for the event. In "Timebreaker", Kim raced Alix on foot as part of a bet at Trocadéro. After losing the race, he was mad, but briefly became shocked upon realizing that both Alix's happiness and heirloom pocket watch was severely damaged. Soon after Timebreaker's appearance, Kim fled the scene, but not before he was hit by Timebreaker and faded from reality. In the second reality, Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug brought him back. In "Copycat", Kim saw Marinette return Adrien's phone to him before Miss Bustier's class. In "Lady Wifi", Kim was attending Miss Bustier's class. The next day before class, Kim was in the locker room when he witnessed Alya take a photo of Chloé's Locker. In response he took her phone and handed it over to Chloé. Later Kim was present in Mr. Damocles' office when Chloe got Alya suspended from school for a week, and was shocked when Chloé went into his arms. Then, he became distressed upon viewing Lady Wifi's sudden broadcast. Afterward, he and the others evacuated the school. In "The Evillustrator", Kim was present in Ms. Mendeleiev's class when Nathaniel got sent to the Principal's office. Later he was seen in the School's library doing research for his science project until Hawk Moth's latest victim appeared in the library. In "Rogercop", Kim was having Career Day with his classmates. After Chloé's bracelet went missing he grew furious at Marinette upon being accused of theft along with the rest of his classmates. Later, Kim was taken aback at the threat of arrest from Rogercop. In "Dark Cupid", Kim was attending Miss Bustier's class on Valentine's Day. After class ended, he met with Max to discuss to "Operation Valentine's Day". In which Max hands him a box to give to Chloé and becomes confident when he sees the jeweled pin inside. When approached by Alya as to whose the pin is meant for he instinctively silences Max. After receiving encouragement and the remainder of Max's instructions he happily thanks Max, Alya, and Marinette for their help and runs off. Upon Chloé's arrival at the Pont des Arts bridge, Kim nervously presented his gift and affections to Chloé, but gets shot down. In response to Chloé's rejection he became dejected. Not long after, Hawk Moth's influence morphed his saddened state into pure fury. As Dark Cupid, Kim happily inflicted damage on the affairs of others in quick succession as he darted throughout the streets of Paris. As the day progressed, Dark Cupid continued on to attack Chloé, but was intercepted by Ladybug. As a result, he switched his focus onto Ladybug as she fled from his line of fire. Eventually he caught up to her and launched an enchanted arrow at her backside. At Hawk Moth's command, Dark Cupid teamed up with Cat Noir to crush Ladybug and take her Miraculous. Afterwards, he and Cat Noir attacked Ladybug, Chloé, and Sabrina at Le Grand Paris hotel. As Cat Noir chased Ladybug, Dark Cupid pursued Chloé and held briefly held her at arrow point before deciding against it. Afterwards, he met up and rescued Cat Noir from Ladybug's lips at the Fontaine du Palmier. After he launched a barrage of arrows at Ladybug, he was struck on the head by Ladybug's candy apple lucky charm. Upon removing it from his head he proceeded to aggressively fumble with the food item in an attempt to get rid of it. He then used the fountain to clean his hands and bow,but not before he suggested that Cat Noir should get Ladybug's earrings. Shortly after, he was caught off guard by Cat Noir and crashed into the ground. He remained helpless as Cat Noir cataclysmed his quiver strap and took his pin to hand over to Ladybug. After being de-akumatized by Ladybug he shows visible confusion as he silently sits and stares at the heroes. In "Horrificator", Kim was assisting his class to produce a short film by holding a boom microphone. He became shocked at Mylène's sudden exit along with the rest of his class. Upon Chloé's request, he accompanied her to the nurse's office along with Max and Sabrina. Outside of the nurse's office he expressed absolute fear towards Horrificator's sudden appearance. Afterwards, Kim was held captive in slime cocoon until Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug saved him from confinement. In "Darkblade", Kim briefly expressed interest in running for class representative, but decided against it after being threatened by Chloé. Later that day, he attended Chloé's campaign launch party at City Hall to receive a free autographed Jagged Stone album. When Darkblade approached the building, Kim watched intently as the villain challenged the Mayor. After Darkblade's attack commenced, he worked together with his classmates and Mr. Bourgeois to ensure all of their well-beings. Later Kim was briefly transformed into one of Darkblade's knights after the villain's black cloud barrier touched him, but was quickly restored back to normal by Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug. Afterwards, he worked together with his class to clean up city hall until he took notice to the scene Chloé was making. In response to Marinette's campaign speech, he voted for her and congratulated her upon Miss Bustier's announcement. In "Princess Fragrance", Kim was present in Ms. Mendeleiev's class when Rose got sent to the Principal's office In "Animan", Kim visited the zoo along the Max to see the new panther exhibit. Shortly after angering the exhibit's zookeeper, he was chased by the now akumatized zookeeper and his animals until Ladybug and Cat Noir saved him. After his second encounter with Animan he took refuge in a nearby building for the remainder of the attack. In "Pixelator", Kim and his classmates were having job experience day at the Le Grand Paris Hotel where he was assigned to be a bellhop. Later he posed for a photo when he was approached by Pixelator, but became imprisoned in the villain's photo dimension until he was set free by Ladybug and Cat Noir. In "Gamer", Kim tried out for Françoise Dupont's team of representatives to participate in Paris' Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament and supported Max. In "Reflekta", Kim was participating in picture day at his school until it was put on hold when Juleka was akumatized into Reflekta. During Reflekta's onslaught, Kim was transformed into a Reflekta when he attempted to run away, but was restored back to normal by Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug. After Juleka was deakumatized, Kim went to the park with his friends to have another class photo. In "Antibug", during class Kim, like everyone else, noticed that Chloé was acting differently in class one day. In "Volpina", Kim was walking and talking with Max and Nino before class about the new exchange student Lila. Season 2 In "Santa Claws", Kim was getting ready to celebrate Christmas with his family until he got a call hearing that Adrien was missing. Afterward, he joined the search to look for him. After Adrien was found, he joined everyone at the Agreste Mansion for dinner. In "The Collector", Kim heard that Adrien was banned from school for losing his father's important book, and was happy when Adrien returned to school soon after. In "Despair Bear", In "Befana", Kim along with his friends were setting for Marinette's surprise birthday party. When Marinette arrived he wished her a happy birthday, until Befana crashed the event and yet followed Alya's lead in defending Marinette. He attempted to grab the villainess' blaster but was turned into coal statue until he was returned to normal by Miraculous Ladybug (superpower) and enjoyed the rest of his friend's party. In "Robostus", he was getting ready for Science class with his classmates upon hearing about the school's computer system shutting down. Kim saw Max come up to fix it along with his robot friend Markov amazed that Max outfitted Markov with a robotic arm. In "The Dark Owl", In "Frightningale", Kim took part in Clara Nightingale's new music video about Ladybug and Cat Noir. In "Syren", In "Zombizou", In "Style Queen", he attended the fashion show with his classmates. In "Queen Wasp", he attended the fashion show with his classmates. In "Malediktator", Kim like the rest of his class laughed at Chloe's class presentation about being a hero and agreed with everyone that even though she had the powers of a hero she acted nothing like one. In "Catalyst", In "Mayura", Season 3 In "Chameleon", Kim welcomed and believed Lila when she lied about having a hearing problem. But when Marinette complains about her sitting next to Adrien, and Lila fakes her feelings, he glares at her with the other students and grumbles at her. In "Gamer 2.0", he was asked by Max if could test his new video game but Kim told him, he couldn't because was going meet Ondine at the pool and leaves the classroom. Soon he was one of the several people held captive by Gamer 2.0 and was chosen to be the titular villain's avatar while Cat Noir chose Mr. Pigeon. Due to Cat Noir's creative thinking he was easily beaten and after Gamer 2.0's defeat he was set free. In "Oblivio", Kim was visiting Tour Montparnasse on a class field trip. After Oblivio's defeat, he was present on the bus to hear Alya's and Nino's apology to the class. In "Party Crasher", Kim was helping Nino and his friends have an all boys party for Adrien and once inside they marveled at the sight of their friend's room. He was amazed at the pool sized bathroom and went for a dip, during the party he saved Master Fu from falling. Kim continued swimming in Adrien's bathroom until he noticed a small box in the water with him upon opening it he met Xuppu at first he called the little kwami a plushie. Offended Xuppu introduced himself retorting back with his own insult and funny face causing Kim to do the same. Afterwards the two transformed into King Monkey and by using the powers of Uproar they were able to free their allies. Category:Histories Category:Character histories